


沉默法则

by xxmm98



Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxmm98/pseuds/xxmm98
Summary: 变态导演潜规则
Relationships: Mob/Hirano Sho
Kudos: 2





	沉默法则

一部制作费用低廉、只在小范围公开的电影，几个地方偶像团青涩的新人主演。一把年纪了，还只能指导这种垃圾影片，他这个导演还真是当得窝囊，白鸟这么想着，烦躁地把手中的剧本翻得哗哗作响，时不时抬头看看正在调整中的布景和趁机打闹嬉戏的演员。其中有一个仿佛是人群中心的男生，几个人围着他像是打趣他的样子，他歪头抿着嘴，嘴角勾出羞赧的笑容，意外沙哑的声音软成一滩。额前细碎的刘海随着他身体的摇晃，露出缝隙间粗黑的剑眉，和他女生般清秀的面孔和五官冲突又协调。他伸手把耳际过长的鬓发别到耳后，白皙的手指抚上乌黑的头发，露出一边清晰的轮廓。那发间响起的轻微的簌簌声竟隔了一段距离仍传入白鸟耳中，也许是因为白鸟太过集中精力去捕捉每处细节，抑或是擅自配上了声音，完成理想的镜头。

白鸟翻了翻名册，将他的名字悄悄记下。在这庸庸碌碌的现场，他可得找些乐子才能继续麻木地应对这死水般的工作。

平野紫耀被工作人员告知导演要找他谈话。在这之前他就在拍摄现场被导演挑出各种错误，被训斥得心情有些低落，听到导演要单独和他面对面交流后简直整个人都缩小了一圈。他盯着眼前写有导演名字的休息室，皱着脸深呼吸了几次，勉强提起精神，才鼓起勇气抬头敲了敲门。

“进来吧，记得锁上门。”

导演粗犷的声音传来，让他打开门的手有些发软。狭小简洁的休息室中，导演正坐在褪色得有些发白的黑色沙发上，拍拍身旁的空位，示意他坐下。短短的距离，他鞠了好几次躬，生怕惹得导演不快。他两腿并拢、手搭在膝头上，努力坐得端正，肩膀却因未知的恐惧而瑟缩着，略微低着头不敢去看一旁开始挪动四肢的导演。

“你今天的表现不是很好。”导演拍拍他的大腿，又在上面来回磨蹭几下，“虽然我明白你年纪还小，有很多不懂的，需要慢慢去学。”

他用力点点头，小声说着对不起。导演的手轻柔地往上，稍稍滑进内侧，捏了捏大腿的软肉。那手带着温度和莫一种莫名的粘乎乎的湿意，透过紧贴着皮肤的牛仔裤传来，平野反射性地绷紧了身子，随后又为自己夸张的反应不好意思似的抬手蹭了蹭自己的鼻尖。

“这次是你第一次接触电影拍摄吗？”

“是的，第一次。”他因紧张而有些含糊不清地说道。

那手掌又缓缓摩擦起内侧，像羽毛般一路轻挠，留下一串痒意，让平野不自觉得夹起双腿。

“啊，是你的第一次啊。”白鸟眺望着空气，意味深长地感叹道，滑到大腿根部的手突然往平野两腿间的裤裆处一捏。隐私处突然的疼痛让平野大叫着整个身体逃避似地往一旁弹去，差点跌下沙发边缘。

在平野颤颤巍巍地要开口询问时，白鸟一个起身，双臂在胸前交叉，转头俯视起一脸茫然的平野。

“可就算是那样也太差劲了！”

导演充满震慑的低吼充斥整个房间，平野又浑身一抖，咬起下唇抑制住想哭的冲动，低下头不再看发怒的导演，肩头还在微微地颤抖着。

刚才还流动着微妙空气的空间中的气氛凝固起来。

“把衣服脱了。”导演眯着眼睛看他，冷冷地开口，下达命令。

仿佛听到了导演的话，但又无法将词句合起来理解，平野眨了眨眼睛，悄悄抬眼，转动眼珠小心地观察导演的表情。

沾惹着泪滴的明亮双眼在垂下的乌黑发丝的缝隙中发光，仿佛躲藏在枝繁叶茂的林中的小鹿因眼中反射的光辉泄露了行踪，深沉的欲望涌上白鸟的眼底，他握紧手中的猎枪。

“我让你脱掉衣服。”他一字一顿地说道，每个音节都艰难地从干涩的喉咙深处挤出。

导演的面孔仿佛因隐忍着怒火而扭曲，语句中带着不容置疑的威慑。呜咽不受控制地从紧咬的牙关中逃出，平野泪眼朦胧地拿颤抖的指尖笨拙地解开白色衬衫上的一颗一颗扣子。

白鸟一步步走近他，头顶的日光灯将他高大的身材正面投影到平野的身上，黑影包裹住他瑟缩的身躯。如同寒冬中小心翼翼地打开的一条门缝，衬衫覆盖下的白嫩肉体从失去扣子制约而逐渐打开的一道缝隙中可以隐约窥见。

白鸟不耐烦地伸手抓住一边领角，撇开一边衣襟。虽然仍是少年模样略显贫乏的身子，但却并不单薄，分明的骨骼上已经覆盖着一层形状姣好的肌肉，甚至显示出未来可期的迹象。白鸟四指由下掂起平野胸前的乳肉，将其提起聚集，竟也有小小一团在手心中震颤。他收起手掌揉捏了几下，觉得满手柔软滑嫩，而其中突起的肉粒又和打着圈的掌心粗糙的掌纹相互磨蹭，像一道酥麻电流在棉絮中流动，淌入下身。幼崽般的呜呜声从平野紧闭的嘴唇中泄露而出。白鸟松开被揉得泛起一片薄红的乳肉，将拇指按上微微挺立的浅褐色乳头，将其在按压胸骨上如车轮般无情地一遍遍碾过，直到变得充血殷红为止。下意识地逃避对敏感处的欺弄但同时又被身体寻求愉悦的本能所控制，背靠沙发无路可退的平野胸口激烈地前后起伏着，逃避又不自觉地迎合。

“好小啊。”白鸟用两指捻起平野变硬的乳头，像要摘下放到平野眼前让他硬伤般用力向上拉扯。平野终于忍不住痛得叫出声来，一直打转的眼泪夺眶而出，啪嗒落在白鸟手臂上。但白鸟仍沉浸在自己的观察中，又拉扯了几次，“这样在镜头上怎么会好看？”

“对不起，对不起…”平野被泪水打湿的睫毛颤动着，本来就沙哑难以听取的声音更是模糊成一片，变成带着哭腔的含混不清的呻吟一样。

白鸟垂眼欣赏了一会努力憋着泪水而面颊绯红的小巧的脸，才放开可怜的乳头，转而去解腰间的皮带，从四角裤中掏出已经吐着前液的肉棒，塞到平野脸前。

而平野刚刚还缩着肩膀拿手抹眼泪，回过神来才发现眼前狰狞可怖的巨物。红红的眼睛和盘绕着青筋高高翘起的性器相对，平野瞪大眼睛，像这才明白过来，激烈地扭着头要避开，可被白鸟一把揪住了头发。

“张嘴吃进去。”白鸟揪着头逼迫平野靠近自己兴奋得抽动的性器，光滑的龟头抵在他饱满的嘴唇上来回磨蹭，在红润的双唇表面覆上一层水光。可平野死死地抓着白鸟的手臂，倔强地紧闭着嘴唇和牙齿，任凭阴茎粗暴地往里戳也丝毫不松开，透明的液体在他唇缝积聚点点又划过下唇饱满的弧度滴落而下。

“只要你乖乖地听话，我可以增加你的镜头，把你拍得漂漂亮亮的。你只是男二号不是吗？比起男主角你难道不是更加有潜质？不要浪费难得的机遇，下次就算你愿意主动撅着屁股去给人舔屌也不一定会有机会了。你难道不想红吗，嗯？”

白鸟压制着自己不顺心的怒火，尽力耐心地诱导。可平野却还是丝毫不松口，紧闭着眼摇头向他表示拒绝。柔软的唇瓣随着脑袋的左右晃动摩擦白鸟紧抵着的敏感马眼，让他“嘶”地爽呼一声，更加按捺不住即将爆发的欲望了。

白鸟拽着平野的头发使劲一甩，将他仰面放倒在沙发上，两腿跨上他的身体。平野刚被扔在沙发上，一下天旋地转后，就立刻想要翻过身体爬出白鸟的禁锢。但白鸟用成年人的体重压上他，他挣扎着却没有办法抽出身子，情急之下想要大喊，白鸟立刻捂住了他的嘴，可他又胡乱挥动起手臂，意料之外的大力气让白鸟脸上狠狠地挨了一下。

“喂！被发现了对你和我可都没有好处！”白鸟低沉着声音警告他，“你们那破地方的破偶像团平时能有什么工作？而且闹出事了你也会被赶出去的，不仅你和家人都，而且就再没有可能在这行赚钱的可能啦！”

也许是听进了白鸟的话，又或是挣扎得累了，平野渐渐地放弃了抵抗，盈着泪水的双眼直直地看着他，像是陷阱中意识到死亡阴影的幼兽。

“乖，干完这次我保证会给你之前承诺过的奖励。我松开手了，你可别叫。”白鸟拿拇指摩挲几下平野的脸蛋，以示安抚。

失去口间遮挡的平野果然没再叫了，只是无声地抽泣着，肩膀一颤一颤的。白鸟伸手去脱他的裤子，他便突然控制不住哭出声来。

“呜导演…我不想…我不要可以吗？”他边抽抽搭搭地哭，边拿手用力地抹掉眼泪，“我不会说的，…你让我走吧…”

“嘘嘘嘘！”白鸟向他做出噤声的手势，他立马抿起嘴唇，这回轮到他的胸口激烈地一起一落，急促地气音像还在抽泣着。

白鸟移开身体，边打开平野还残留着抵抗而紧闭的双腿，边哄骗道：“等你给出第一次，以后就会觉得这其实没什么大不了的。也许还会觉得当初有接受导演的提议真是太好了，因为多了镜头你被更多人注意到了，会有更多人想给你工作。然后说不定你还会为了同样的目的给出第二次、第三次。到时候你就知道这不是什么吃亏的交易了”

他皱着眉头，像在细细咀嚼白鸟的说辞，然后自言自语般说道：“更多工作…就可以帮妈妈了。”

“会的。这样你不仅可以赚大钱，母亲还会为在屏幕上发光的你感到骄傲。”

“可我还是好怕。”

白鸟将他的裤子和内裤一起剥下，露出果然在打着颤的白花花的双腿。

“没什么好怕的，你也会觉得舒服的。”白鸟咽了咽口水，不耐烦地丢下一句，将手指伸入他的唇齿间搅弄，时而骚刮粗糙的舌苔，时而夹着湿滑的软舌逗弄。平野因不适而发出轻微作呕的声音，下意识地用舌根将白鸟的手指往外推，却只是让在他口中肆意侵犯的白鸟更加兴奋地深入罢了。

“把腿打开，自己抱着。”白鸟抽出手指，催促道。可平野却还意识恍惚地流着口水，白鸟咂一下舌，欺身而上挤入失去抵抗意识的双腿间，将其中一只毫不留情地折到他胸前。

“拿手勾住。”白鸟对因疼痛而收回意识的平野重复道。他咬咬嘴唇，最终照做了。

白鸟将打湿的手指伸入他尚未开拓的后穴。平野靠在沙发一边把手上，害羞着却半担心半好奇地看着白鸟的手指插入自己体内，清晰的异物侵入高让他难受地轻哼几下。才吞入指尖的穴口瑟缩着，像要将异物挤出一般。温热的穴肉一吸一合地咬着白鸟的手指，他只觉得自己的耐心一下崩断了。先前耗费了过多的耐心，这下猎物到了手中任他处置，他不想再忍耐了，开始不管不顾地将手指往里冲。平野吃痛地出声，软绵绵地请他轻一些。可他只是偶尔停下往两旁撑开甬道，来回抽插几下，看着粉红的穴肉吸附着手指而被带出暴露在空气中，随即又失去耐心、继续野蛮地入侵。室内的温度莫名骤然升高，平野急促地喘息着，无师自通地摸索减轻疼痛的方式，学着放松紧绷的后穴、接纳包容入侵者。

突然高亢的呻吟不受控制地从平野口中泻出。他不知道这是怎么一回事，只是睁大眼睛，怔怔地等着携带酥麻电流的巨浪从全身褪去。可一波未平一波又起，层层巨浪击打得他忘记了自己的所在、目的和身份。他难耐地扭动着身体，脚背紧紧弓起，脚趾却不自然地分开又合拢。无力地手臂无法再承受被快感和冲动驱使双腿，大腿合拢将白鸟的手臂紧紧夹住，像在制止，像在催促着将其往体内推挤，又像在健壮的手臂上摩擦来取悦自己。

白鸟暗咒一声，将硬的发疼的肉棒换上，硕大的龟头将穴口撑得圆圆满满的，两人都吃疼出声。平野被强行拉回意识，额上不住沁出细密的汗水，清秀的刘海被打湿成一缕缕，反而平添了几分蜜桃成熟般的诱惑感。他看着挤在自己后穴的头部，迷迷糊糊地又觉得委屈想哭，咬起下唇来。白鸟也冒着汗，一咬牙，猛地一顶才将头部塞入。一时间，房间内只有两人长长呼出的喘息声。

白鸟伸手将平野濡湿的额发往耳后别去，打量着身下的人还残留泪迹的潮红双颊，尚显青涩的柔和面部线条和仿佛冬日清晨薄雾笼罩的迷离双眼。

“真想把你这样子拍下来。”白鸟握住平野的腰窝，开始挺动腰部。炽热坚硬的性器和手指不同，抽插都像一路带起火星，不断膨胀着撑起内壁。平野随着肉体的撞击而抖动，抓着沙发薄薄的布料，舒适地喟叹

“在我之后的导演估计也会这么想。”白鸟嗤笑道，“但我永远会是第一个捕捉到你的存在的人，是我第一个拨开你的外壳让你发光。”


End file.
